


Microcosm

by biscuityskies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blink and you’ll miss him, Chan is mentioned tho not by name, It’s soft tho, Just dudes being best friends, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, More like a panic buildup and then it doesn’t attack, Sort of panic attack, The author is tired, They’re cute buds, Woojin is the best friend in the universe, so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Just dudes being best friends, helping each other out through thick and thin





	Microcosm

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can listen to BTS’s 소우주 (Mikrokosmos) for the whole thing, just on repeat lol that’s what I did 
> 
> Happy reading!!

Felix felt his breath hitch in his throat as he looked at the schedule for the week ahead. 

Two more weeks and he was done with school. He only had to survive two more weeks. It would all be over in two weeks. 

He would rather be run over by a fucking bus. 

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it, there was just too much going on for him to handle. He felt like we was drowning under a sea of schoolwork and exams and nobody would even hear his cries for help. 

He blinked away tears as he picked up his buzzing phone from his desk. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey,” his friend said on the other end of the line. “How was today?” 

Felix sniffed. “Today fucking sucked. I think I deserve cuddles.” 

“Uh oh,” Woojin replied, his concern audible through the connection. “You’re outright asking for cuddles? Love, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s too much, hyung,” Felix replied, a tear tracing its way down his cheek at long last. “It’s too much. I feel like I’m drowning, I can’t do it.” He felt panic begin to well up in his throat. 

“I’m on my way over. Keep talking to me, okay?” 

Felix nodded before realising that Woojin couldn’t actually see him. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” He leaned back and laid his head against the cushion of the couch. “I’ll just try not to die.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Woojin commented, a faint dinging in the background making it clear that he was getting in the car. 

“You had better not be driving recklessly. If you drive recklessly and fucking die then you can’t take my money and buy a big sweater and douse it in that one... what was it? Eros? The one that you liked so much.” 

“I’ve got you on speaker, Lix, don’t worry. And y-yeah, Versace Eros. How did you remember that?”

“I recall the weird details, hyung, remember? It’s the perfume of that one guy you like, right? Seemed important enough for me to know.” 

“Okay, well besides that, I don’t want your money, Lix.” 

“Are you sure? I think if we split my bank account between my few friends and also my college fund then there would be enough for your bottle of Versace Eros.” 

“Yes, I’m sure I don’t want your money, Felix. I want to hold your hand and run my fingers through your hair and then hold you in my arms until you fall asleep, okay? I don’t want your money because you’re not dying on me now, Felix. Neither of us are dying unless we do it together, remember?” 

Felix snorted. Yeah, he remembered. They were both tired and sitting on the floor in Felix’s room, Woojin was talking about how hard school was getting and that it was too much to handle with his job, but there was a bridge that he had to cross every day to get to and from work. It would be so simple to walk up to the edge and just let go, Woojin had commented. Felix, delirious though he may have seemed, reached over and grabbed Woojin’s face in his hands, squishing his cheeks so his lips poured outward. “You, good sir, are not allowed to die. You need to at least wait until I’m with you so we can hold hands and we can go together, alright?” Woojin had nodded then, his eyes shining with unshed tears of a mix of exhaustion and being touched by Felix’s words. 

“I’m almost there, okay?” Woojin said, bringing Felix sharply back to reality. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll go unlock the door then.” 

“That sounds like a good idea,” came the voice on the other end of the line as a pair of headlights came swinging in through the front window. “I’m gonna squish you in the biggest hug. Expect me to spend the night, Lix.” 

“Okay,” Felix said with the slightest hint of a giggle. He hit end call and tossed his phone on the ground to the side as he watched Woojin get out of his car. 

“This jackass just hung up on me,” Woojin said, clambering out. “I can’t believe it.”

“He probably wasn’t worth your time,” Felix called in response, leaning his hip against the open door. 

“Bullshit. This guy’s the absolute sweetest, I wouldn’t trade him for the world. Besides, I owe him a hug.” 

Any bracing Felix tried to do was in vain as Woojin stepped up to him and picked him up until Felix wrapped his arms around the older. He kicked the door shut behind them as Woojin walked him back over toward the couch, sitting on it and pulling Felix closer still in an even tighter hug. 

“I got you, Lixie,” Woojin whispered, the air tickling Felix’s ear. 

Felix sighed in contentment, the steady rise and fall of Woojin’s breathing calming him more than anything else would. “You’ve got me.” 

The two sat there in silence, Felix breathing in Woojin’s familiar scent and feeling his muscles relax the more he was held. 

“So do you want me to try and comfort you further?” Woojin murmured against Felix’s hair as the younger laid his head on his chest. 

“Would... would you mind just talking to me?” Felix asked shyly. “Your voice is really comforting.” 

“You don’t have to ask for that, sweets,” Woojin chuckled, the smooth baritone sound reverberating through his chest and making Felix smile. “What do you want me to talk about?” 

“I dunno. Anything in general. Just a story’s fine, really. Anything works.” 

Woojin made sure he was comfortable against the back of the couch before continuing. “Okay. There’s this one story I know. My mom actually had me read this one book when I was little, so don’t... don’t make fun of it, or else I’ll dump your ass on the ground and walk out the door, okay? This book is one of my favourites. ” 

Felix giggled quietly, a smile fully making its way across his face. “Okay,” he whispered. “I won’t make fun.” 

“So there was this pig,” Woojin started cautiously. 

Felix snorted. “A pig? Your mom made you read a book about a pig?” 

“Shut up, Felix,” Woojin laughed. “Yes, there was a pig. Now shut up or I swear I will leave you on the floor. There was a pig and it was the runt of the litter and couldn’t be fed because there wasn’t enough room with the others, so the dad of the family—“ 

“The pig family?” 

“No, the dad of the family that owned the pigs, the human family. The dad went out into the barn with an axe, because the runt wouldn’t be able to live and it would be more humane to kill it swiftly rather than let it starve.” 

“That seems a bit harsh,” Felix said, his eyes already drooping. “Why kill it when you could just raise it a different way?” 

“Well, so that’s what the little girl thought too. She raced out after her dad before the school bus came and she stepped in front of him and his axe.” 

“Holy shit, was she still alive?” 

“The dad didn’t kill his own daughter, you dummy,” Woojin chuckled, leaning his cheek against the crown of Felix’s head. “He handed the runt over and told her that she could raise it, but it was entirely her responsibility.” 

Felix hummed, the gentle lull of Woojin’s voice bringing him closer and closer to sleep’s sweet embrace. “What happened then?” 

“Oh, the girl and a spider ended up raising this pig to be a show pig. The spider lived an unrealistically long time to teach the pig morals and shit like that. It was a sad book at the end, but sweet.” 

Felix began to giggle quietly, his laughter shaking him against Woojin’s chest. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing,” Felix hummed, getting a hold of himself. “It’s just... are you the girl or the spider?” 

“Am I... what?” 

“The girl or the spider? I’m the pig, the runt of the litter, the outcast. Are you the girl who saved me or the spider who taught me morals and how to be a person?”

Woojin huffed a gentle laugh at that. “If anything, is like to think of myself as both. But, Felix... you’re not a pig. You’re not an outcast, you’re definitely not a runt. You’re a beautiful human with so many talents. You just need to believe in yourself more.” He paused, before continuing, “huh, I think that was one of the lessons Charlotte gave Wilbur. I guess I’m the spider.” 

“My best friend’s a spider,” Felix hummed again, finally drifting off. “My best friend’s a spider, and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at one in the morning last night lmao so I read over it once more and I think the plot makes sense?? 
> 
> Anyway this is based off of my relationship with one of my friends and I was upset last night and therefore wrote instead of sleeping because I was too stressed to sleep which was a TERRIBLE situation and I would NEVER recommend that but ANYWAY 
> 
> I hope everything made sense lol 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated, it’s exam season and I’m horribly stressed lmao


End file.
